


savior

by myflower



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, First Meetings, M/M, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myflower/pseuds/myflower
Summary: Ilhoon didn't like clubs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is short and a little shitty bc it was fast i just wanted to write some ilsik

Ilhoon didn’t like clubs.

His friends dragged him to this new nightclub, though, because they insisted that it would be fun, and a good opportunity to get Ilhoon out of his dorm.

Usually, he wouldn’t mind, but this particular nightclub seemed to be pretty shitty. The lighting sucked, the bar was small and couldn’t handle many people, and it took them almost two hours of waiting in the cold outside to even get in. The place was so packed that Ilhoon started sweating the second he stepped in. The amount of body heat was intoxicating and gave him a headache.

He stayed, though, intent to make something of what is turning out to be a horrible night. He sat at the bar alone, watching the crowd of people grinding while pulling in shot by shot of liquor. He didn’t even know what he was drinking; Sungjae ordered it. He told him to have as many as he’d like, but he wasn’t too fond of the alcohol at first. It took a couple shots, but he succumbed to the taste easily.

Ilhoon was very distracted, though. He couldn’t help but think that tonight, maybe someone would pull him away and they’d leave together, a hotel room ahead of them; maybe he’d get so hammered he’d have to be driven home by Sungjae and Changsub and have to deal with the most horrendous hangover in the morning. Maybe-

“Hey!” A man yelled over the sound of the low quality speakers. He stood in front of Ilhoon, and he was really a lot louder than he needed to be. Ilhoon flinched. “Can I take a seat?”  
Ilhoon only looked at the man, and nodded slightly. He was definitely older, gruffy, and looked like he was angry. Ilhoon had no clue why, though. It could just be that his face just… looked like that when he wasn’t doing anything.  
Ordering beer in between every few sentences, the man tried his hardest to talk to Ilhoon, but Ilhoon didn’t give much of a response. He would talk about relationships, how he was lonely and it was hard to find someone to spend time with. Ilhoon sort of felt bad, but soon the nameless man started to become more angry than he looked after he finished his third beer. It scared Ilhoon a little bit.

The man reached to grab at Ilhoon’s thigh, and he immediately swatted it away. The surly man stared at Ilhoon, and attempted to reach again, this time closer to his crotch. Ilhoon was not having any of it, and tried to get up to leave. He then felt his wrist grabbed and he was immediately spun around, being spat at, yelled at by a man whose name he didn’t even know. The music was blasting this stupid pop song, and Ilhoon felt more uncomfortable now than he thought he’d ever felt. He wondered where Sungjae and Changsub were, as this situation is what Ilhoon deemed as the absolute worst, and he wished he’d never gone with, he wanted to be back at his dorm, sleeping or binging some stupid drama he’d gotten himself addicted to.

Another man walked up to them, asking why the older guy was grabbing at Ilhoon so much. Ilhoon looked at this man closely. He was blonde, which is very, very unnatural; younger, closer to Ilhoon’s age than the scary man that he was unsure of when it came to everything; he was tall and his body was composed of muscle. Ilhoon suddenly felt a sense of comfort, but he didn’t know why. He had no clue what this other guy would do.

“Why are you harassing my boyfriend?” The blonde said to the older man.

Ilhoon just stared at him. The guy let go of his wrist.

“Boyfriend?” He asked.

“Mhm,” the blonde responded.

“I don’t believe you.”

Ilhoon looked at the two of them, and decided which would ensure his safety. He reached for the blonde man’s arm, and grabbed it tightly, pulling himself toward him.

“Why doesn’t he believe you, babe?” Ilhoon whispered, feeling very awkward about acting this with a stranger, but more secure knowing that this would save him from whatever this scary guy was going to do.

The man eyed them both.

Before he could say anything, Ilhoon made a rash decision; a decision to kiss the blonde man.

It was quick, it was rough, but it was good. Not that he’d say that to the blonde, considering the situation, and considering how they’d only just met.

The scary man gave them a really uncomfortable look, and walked away as if he was unbothered. Ilhoon stared at the blonde.

“Uh...I’m sorry.” Ilhoon said.

“Don’t worry about it. I know it was only to get you away from that dude,” the blonde said, “I’m Lim Hyunsik, by the way. Nice to meet you. And you are?”

“Ah, ah, I’m sorry, yeah, I’m Jung Ilhoon.”

“That’s a very pretty name you’ve got there,” the blon--Hyunsik, said. He cracked a smile with the simple sentence.

Ilhoon never felt himself fall faster.

“Thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated~ /twitter - @born2beats


End file.
